


go downtown and eat it like a vulture

by LouisTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Lots of it, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTomlinson/pseuds/LouisTomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Zayn</em>, fuck,” Harry breathed out, gnawing on his bottom lip. “I’ve been—been waiting for this for such a long time now, since forever. Don’t need a condom, just you. Want to <em>feel</em> you.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. Me, too, H.” Zayn’s palms travelled back down to his boyfriend’s perky ass, giving it another rough squeeze. “Can’t wait for it, babe. Wanna get my mouth on you, just you. I’m gonna lick you open until you can’t take it,” he promised with a wicked smirk, eliciting an aroused whine from the other boy. “You’re going to be begging for me to fuck you, pleading, and crying your eyes out. Gonna look so beautiful, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where Zayn and Harry find out they are both clean, and give each other what they both had wanted for a long time.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	go downtown and eat it like a vulture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidveins/gifts).



> Crest, angel omg. I am so glad I got you as my person! <3 I have wanted to write a Zarry fic for ages now and I felt like this prompt was perfect for it. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> And to my two lovely babies [inhalethedark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inhalethedark/works/) and [trishapocalypse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/works/). Thank y'all so much for helping me out and working y'all's magic, all the love!

 

 

When Zayn came home to a happy Harry in his arms, he knew their results had come back.  Earlier, through a text message, Harry had informed him that he had some news, but had refused to share it with him until he’d come through their front door.

Not even moments after he arrived, his boyfriend shoved the results into his face and did the cutest dance he’d ever seen, complete with a little twerk at the end. It made Zayn’s dirty mind wonder what it would be like if Harry did that same, exact move against his body. Preferably naked, or maybe in that little, pink, lacey thong he bought him a few months ago.   

Sadly, Zayn was startled out of his perverted thoughts when his impatient boy tugged at his hand, practically dragged him into the kitchen, and shoved an envelope into his palm. He barely had time to blink, much less register what had happened, until Harry opened his mouth.

“Come on, open it!” Harry exclaimed eagerly, fingers tangling with Zayn’s free hand. He acted so damn cute at times, more so when he was overly excited about something, his rose-red lips stretching wide, a dimple settling in his cheek.

Zayn looked at him and grinned, crinkles forming by his eyes, pulling the letter opener out of the counter drawer. “I’m going to need my hand back first, babe.” He chuckled when Harry pouted at him, his bottom lip wet and captivating.  

Harry reluctantly let go of his hand and leant against the island, round eyes watching Zayn curiously. “Alright…”

Zayn gave him a light peck on his mouth, before he turned back to the important documents in front of him, slicing the envelope open, curious eyes scanning the contents of the page carefully. He paused and glanced over at Harry, nothing but excitement in his hazel eyes.  “I’m clean,”  
he announced with a wide, toothy grin. He carelessly tossed the paper to the side and pulled Harry to him, wrapping the boy into a tight hug, their chests pressed together.  

The curly-haired boy hugged back, arms encircling Zayn’s thin waist, wet lips suddenly pressed against his neck. Zayn gasped in surprise when Harry nipped at his neck with hunger, sharp canines biting down on the tender skin at the curve of his collarbone, over the black letters of his _Friday_ tattoo.

Not missing a beat, Zayn dropped his hands from Harry’s soft waist to grip at his behind, cupping the boy’s firm, pert ass through the thin, black denim. He moved their bodies until Harry was pressed firmly against the island of their kitchen and grabbed his narrow waist to unlatch him off his neck.

“Are you hard already?” he wondered with a rough lilt. Harry’s eyes were magical; thin, green circles surrounded by a pool of black, and Zayn could literally swim in them and happily drown. Harry’s _lips_ , glossy and pillowy—he wanted to attack them. The boy just had a debauched look on his face, and Zayn wanted nothing more but to take him then and there.

“ _Zayn_ , fuck,” Harry breathed out, gnawing on his bottom lip. “I’ve been—been waiting for this for such a long time now, since forever. Don’t need a condom, just you. Want to _feel_ you.”

“ _Fuck_. Me, too, H.” Zayn’s palms travelled back down to his boyfriend’s perky ass, giving it another rough squeeze. “Can’t wait for it, babe. Wanna get my mouth on you, just you. I’m gonna lick you open until you can’t take it,” he promised with a wicked smirk, eliciting an aroused whine from the other boy. “You’re going to be begging for me to fuck you, pleading, and crying your eyes out. Gonna look so beautiful, aren’t you?”

Harry only mewled, a pretty noise to Zayn’s ears, and rutted up against his thigh, his erection heavy and fat against the denim.

Zayn shifted, refusing to move back against Harry. The younger boy stared up at him with glossy, bambi eyes. Just by watching him, he felt his cock twitch in his jeans, filling up because of Harry’s heavy, pleading gaze.

The boy placed a heavy hand onto Zayn’s crotch, gripping slightly and licked his lips, itching to get onto his knees. “You can’t just—fuck—you can’t just _say_ things like that.” He grabbed Zayn’s bicep, pulling them as close as he could, until there wasn’t a single inch of space left. “I don’t,” Harry began, murmuring hotly. “I don’t think we can make it to the bedroom.”

Zayn raised a brow. “I could carry you there, if you wanted, Princess.” He chuckled and ran a tattooed hand through his boyfriend’s shiny, loose curls. It had gotten so long, but Harry refused to do anything but a simple trim, loving the way it fell over his shoulders. Zayn couldn’t agree more, absolutely thrilled at having something to grab onto in bed, enraptured by Harry’s deep, throaty groans when his hair was yanked back.

“ _No,_ ” Harry whined, a shudder ran through his body. He tugged on Zayn’s belt and pouted, fluttering his long lashes. “Fuck me, Z. Here. Right _now_ ,” he purred, fingers tugging on Zayn’s zipper.

“Harry,” Zayn warns lowly. He gripped the boy’s wrists with one hand and pulled them over his head roughly. “Fucking tease, aren’t you?” Giving Harry no time to speak, Zayn kissed him with force, grinding leisurely against the pliant body beneath his.

“Please, Zayn,” Harry gasped out, head lolling to the side. His body was limp and loose under Zayn’s touch, in his tight hold. “ _Zayn_ ,” he whined.

Zayn leaned down, lips mumbling against Harry’s curls. “Why don’t we go upstairs, babe? There’s a big, comfy bed with your name all over it. I don’t want to risk hurting your back again.”

Harry did nothing but nod slowly, _could_ do nothing but agree. His eyes were glazed over, heavy lidded as they went up the stairs, tripping and stumbling, bodies close as one. Once in their bedroom, Zayn headed directly toward their nightstand for their bottle of lube, and reached for the condoms without a second thought, before dropping them back; they wouldn’t be needed anymore.

Harry was already naked when Zayn turned back around, propped up on his knees, facing the headboard. Zayn tossed the lube onto the bed, but his eyes stayed put, gaping silently at every inch of Harry’s smooth body, from his arched back to his long, long legs. Every inch of Harry belonged to Zayn and it was all displayed on the bed, proudly. He undressed quickly, articles of clothing being thrown over his shoulder carelessly, moving towards the bed with haste.

“Harry, baby,” he mumbled in awe, “look at you.” Zayn settled his hand against the thick skin of his boy’s thigh, stroking it with a gentle ease. He then moved again, hand trailing down to his pert ass, and gave it a light pat, the muscle fitting perfectly into his palm. “You look so goodlike this,” he squeezed at the flesh, turning it into a sweet, cherry red. “Fucking delicious, and all _mine_.”

“All _yours_ ,” the younger boy purred, savoring the soft touch, pushing back into his man’s hand, signaling to him that he wanted, no, _needed_ more.  

Zayn gave him another pat, slightly harder than the first, fingers not letting go of his hold on Harry’s little ass. “What do you want me to do to you first, baby?” Zayn asked aloud, knowing full on well what the younger boy wanted. He quietly kneeled onto the mattress, careful not to jostle Harry, and placed his hands onto his boyfriend’s narrow hips.

Harry’s back rippled under his handling, causing Zayn to knead his thumbs into the warm curves of his hips, to still him. “I— I want your tongue, inside.” His voice sounded so small and shy, it made Zayn’s stomach flitter-flutter at the sound of it.

“Where do you want my tongue exactly, love?” Zayn breathed out, cock slowly filling up against his thigh, and shifting his body forward, “Is it— _here_?” He pressed, stroking a finger across the younger boy’s pillowy lips, pressing at the thin line of his mouth. He smirked wide at the feeling of Harry’s little body twitch with anticipation and pushed his digit in slowly, teasing at the boy’s tongue.

Harry sloppily kitten licked at his finger, about to wrap his long tongue around the single digit, but then Zayn took it away from his mouth.  He cleared his throat, coughing out a reply, “No, it’s ah. Lower much lower.”

Zayn slid an unhurried hand along Harry’s backside, reaching all the way down to his bottom, and hovering right above the cleft of his baby’s ass. He pulled his asscheeks apart and ran a gentle finger across his opening. “You mean here, love?”

“Yes, fuck, yes. Right _there_.” Harry was shaking from being upright for so long, arms feeling like jelly, practically giving out on him, and lips puffy from being chewed on excessively. He was a lovely sight to see, some new wanking material for Zayn to use in the near future.

Zayn stilled himself for a few moments, keeping his digit running circles over the curly haired boy’s rim. He was positively engrossed, observing the way every inch of Harry’s body was spasming from a mere caress.

Harry was growing impatient, having had enough of waiting for what he clearly wanted, and cried out in a fit of desperation and want, “A-aren’t you going to do it now, Z?”

“Beg for it,” Zayn said offhand, taking his tattooed hands off of Harry completely, leaving him a shaking mess of nerves.

“Please, _please_. Wanna know what it feels like so bad.  I’ll be so good. So good for you, please.” His voice broke down toward the end, arms finally giving out beneath him, sobs heaving out of his rib cage, he choked on his next few words, “I— I’ll be your good boy.”

“Hush, little one, that’s enough. I’ll give you want you want.”  Zayn shifted frontward to kiss at Harry’s plump, red mouth, teeth nipping at his boy’s bottom lip.

Harry sighed happily into the kiss, tears continuing to fall from his darling, green eyes.

Zayn kissed away the fallen droplets, ridding the younger boy’s tear streaked face. “I’ve got you,” he murmured, pecking Harry on the mouth one last time.  Zayn lifted his boyfriend’s head up and slid a pillow underneath, ruffling at his curls before pushing them to rest on the side of Harry’s collarbones. “Keep your arms down, baby, and lift that cute ass of yours up in the air for me.”

Harry obeyed, hefting his lower body upwards, and relaxing his arms at his sides, his fingers incessantly tapping at his thighs in eagerness.

Zayn clutched the younger boy’s buttocks, fingers digging into the pretty mark he made earlier, heart pounding tightly in his chest. The one moment he was waiting for, and what Harry was waiting for, was finally going to become a reality. He separated the cheeks, heart skipping a beat, not missing the low pant coming from the boy below him, and blew a puff of air against the rim.

Harry was quaking in his hold, head falling over to stare out the window across the nightstand, the night sky looming in on them.

After a few short moments, Zayn’s tongue licked a fat stripe across Harry’s hole, but never fully breaching. He swirled it around a bit, teasing Harry with the tip, and then pushed all the way in, squeezing tightly at the boy’s ass.

Harry wasn’t quiet in the least, making loud little _uh uh uhs_ , Zayn’s tongue pushing in and out of his skinny body with ease, fingers digging little craters into the sheets. He couldn’t help but push back onto Zayn’s face, eyes shut and mouth wide, open in gratification.

Zayn hadn’t shaved in the past few weeks; his facial hair was likely to leave a raw mark on Harry’s pale skin, rubbing his inner thighs raw, as he pumped his tongue in and out of him.  He was absolutely drunk on the high of it all; his baby’s voice was music to his ears, all desperate and throaty. He reached underneath Harry’s body, and gasped aloud; the boy’s cock was leaking profusely onto the sheets and, in Zayn’s hold, erection fat and heavy, jutting out hard from his tummy. He fondled him once, then twice, fucking him with his tongue simultaneously. It was almost inebriating, by the sound of the other boy letting out a shuddering breath, to a smooth body losing control in his grip, all underneath his haughty gaze.

Harry let out a sad whimper when Zayn let go of his cock and stopped licking him out, he let his older boyfriend help him roll over onto his back, grateful to let his body relax. He took a breather, trying to calm down his racing heart. “T-that was, incredible.” He stared into Zayn’s hazel eyes, momentarily breaking eye contact when he spotted the forgotten container of lubricant, knocked over on its side, “I’ll get the lube—”  

“No. Wait, I wanna try something first.” Zayn pulled Harry’s legs apart, lifting him up halfway and draping the long limbs over his shoulders. He spread Harry open and prodded his tongue inside once again, this angle much easier than before. He slid a finger inside of him, beside his tongue, and then added another, stretching him wide open. Harry thrashed violently in his grasp,  as he fingered and tongue-fucked him at the same time.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Harry began to sob loudly, beautiful face turning red. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his head thrown back against the sheets, hair forming a halo around his angelic face, tears pouring out from his crying eyes.

Zayn backed up to give himself more room, scissoring Harry open along with his tongue. The younger male could barely form any words at this point, babbling to Zayn about how good it felt being eaten out and how wicked his tongue and fingers were. It was amazing how gorgeous a person could look while being eaten out. His little Harry with curls a disarray, puffy bitten lips and cock red, straining and leaking against his tummy, looked like something you would find in a porno. It was hard enough for him not to come right then and there, just from ogling at Harry’s beautiful, young body on display.

Zayn pulled his fingers out and crawled on top of Harry’s flushed body, licking at one of his pink, little nipples. He took one into his mouth, sucking on the puckered flesh, and pinching at the other one. He gave it a tiny nip, dragging his mouth away and up to whisper into Harry’s ear, “God, _Harry_ , you look so gorgeous right now. I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

Harry blinked up at him with huge, wet eyes, pretty red mouth agape, trying to catch some air after being robbed of it earlier. “Please—” he choked on some spit, voice straining, “are you going to fuck me, now?” He beamed, green eyes wide, dimple popping out cutely.

Zayn pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s forehead, brushing away at several strands of fallen curls. “Yes, baby, of course.” He grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube and slicked himself up, clutching at Harry’s inner thigh, almost enough to leave a bruise in its wake.

Harry gleamed up at him, pulling his legs apart so Zayn can fit in between them.

Zayn held his cock in hand and guided it towards Harry’s opening, stopping before he entered, “Gonna fuck you so hard. M’ so ready to feel that tight hole of yours, H.” Harry’s answering groan is all he needed before he started to push in slowly, closing his eyes at the intense feeling of Harry’s tight, warmth encompassing him. He had never felt it like this; the trivial barrier the condom put between them both could never compare to what he was experiencing then; warm, wet, velvet. He thrusted forward, sinking all the way in, chasing the wonderful feeling and hoisting Harry’s beautiful legs up and around his waist.

Harry clutched the sheets tightly, toes curling from the insane pleasure, “This, this feels so much better, _fuck_.”

Zayn hissed out a low _yes_ , reveling in the way it felt. He picked up the pace and placed a hand on to Harry’s cock, lightly stroking it with his precome. He thumbed at the slit and pumped him up and down, “You look so hot like this babe.”

Harry sucked in a breath trying to say something, _anything_ , but a low guttural moan came out instead. His hands reached out to grip at Zayn’s back, fingers digging in incessantly.  Zayn fucked him harder then, making Harry’s nails bite harder into his back. Zayn hissed at the pain and took his hand off of Harry’s cock to change their position, throwing Harry’s long legs across his shoulders. He fucked into him roughly, the curly haired boy crying out even louder than before, little body tight all around him.

Harry let out a sharp cry when Zayn struck his prostate. He snapped his hips up to meet with Zayn’s thrusts, struggling to have his cock touched again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Zayn must’ve heard his silent pleas to being touched and laid a heavy hand onto his pulsing cock. “You about to come, baby?” He stroked him slowly, thumb teasing the tip of the flushed organ.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Harry tensed, feeling his orgasm approaching, his boyfriend pounding into him mercilessly was making him lose it. “I’m gonna come,” he came all over Zayn’s fingers, white hot streaks coating all the way onto his tummy. The older male pumped him slowly several times, milking out every last drop.

“Fucking hell, Harry.” Zayn felt Harry’s muscles contracting, tightening impossibly tighter. He couldn’t control his oncoming orgasm, coming hard inside of him, holding on tight to Harry’s spent body.  Once his high came down, he was able to breathe normally again, eyes running over the other boy’s loose body.

Harry looked like he was about to fall asleep, arms limp at his sides, legs unmoving on his shoulders, big glossy eyes blinking rapidly at him.

Zayn removed his legs from his shoulders and put them back on to the bed carefully. He shifted over to grab some tissues and helped wipe away the come on Harry’s tummy, and leaking from his body, he pulled the blanket over him and Harry was out like a light. Harry looked so cute all passed out, with his thin arms flopped on either side of his limp body. He pushed back a stray strand of hair and curled up behind him in bed, arms encircling his long torso, sleep overtaking his mind. “Sweet dreams, Princess,” he whispered into the dark of the room, falling asleep to the rhythmic breathing of Harry’s snores.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading , comments and kudos will be appreciated! <3


End file.
